


[Podfic] Life Measured with Coffee Spoons by sablize

by churkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic] Start with a small coffee shop called The Silver Bullet. Add a barista named Scott McCall and a dash of veterinary dreams. Add Derek Hale, a disgruntled lawyer who works for his uncle. Add a pinch of various friends, families, and enemies, including one overprotective best friend named Stiles Stilinski and a ruthless lawyer named Jennifer Blake. Stir well. Enjoy a story of a coffee shop, a law firm, and the two unlikely lovers that meet somewhere in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Life Measured with Coffee Spoons by sablize

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life Measured with Coffee Spoons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087202) by [sablize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablize/pseuds/sablize). 



The quality and stuff is a little uneven because I switched mics and I switched my editing software. I hope it isn’t, like, unbearable.

(right click, save as) 

[download as mp3](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/tw_life-measure-with-coffee-spoons.mp3) | [download as m4b](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/tw_life-measure-with-coffee-spoons.m4b)  
(right-click 'save as' for m3p)


End file.
